


Depend on Me

by Minasium



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minasium/pseuds/Minasium
Summary: Mina laughs with sadness in her eyes and Momo couldn't bare to see her like that so she confronted Mina about it.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Depend on Me

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since i last posted but i actually have been writing a lot lol, hope you guys like this :>

There are nine of them in their circle. Nine different people, nine different personalities but they all get along very well. None of them hide secrets to one another or you can say they all open up to each other except for one.

Momo looks across the table and eyed Mina who has the same blank expression up in her face, she always notice how the girl would smile and laugh whenever nayeon say something funny.

"That happened to me too" Mina whined to agree on Nayeon's statement about how she feels like sometimes she's falling off a building but turns out she was just falling asleep.

Momo quietly agrees with her friends, eyes still subtly locked on the girl with moles plastered in her face forming an undiscovered constellation. Mina must've noticed her and raised an eyebrow.

Momo shook her head subtly before looking at Jeongyeon who was now talking about how annoying their professor was today.

Mina shares her stories to her friends, She never fails to to tell them how her day went. If asked if she was okay she would tell them her real feelings.

But that's it.

Momo noticed that she never goes on with the details. Mina only tells them about her feelings but never the reason why she's feeling like that.

On their 7 years of friendship, Momo had noticed that one mysterious side of Mina.

She never really tried to dig too much about Mina even before, She knew the girl was secretive and she respect that. But now she can't help but worry. For some unknown reason she wanted to know more.

Maybe it was her feelings talking, She's not gonna lie but she likes Mina, Maybe too much but none of their friends know that. Nope not yet. She's afraid things might go down and their friendship change and that's the last thing Momo wanted to happen.

Nevertheless, That didn't stop her from worrying about Mina.

After their little get together at a fancy restaurant, The girls decided to go home and rest, they are university students after all and Exam week is near, As much as they want to party and talk more, They prioritized school so later on they don't have to worry about anything and they can have the time all by themselves.

"Bye girls, be careful on your way home" Nayeon, Jeongyeon, and Jihyo entered Nayeon's car and they drove off, They asked if they wanted a ride but the maknae line said they had to buy something for a project, Sana went with the youngest, leaving Mina and Momo standing outside the restaurant they just ate in.

"Going home?" Momo asked, Putting her hands inside the pocket of her leather jacket.

It took Mina a couple of seconds before responding, the girl seemed to be spacing out again. nothing new. Mina always space out, when thinking, when eating, when listening, It happens all the time for the past 7 years that they've known each other. It was considered normal among their circle

But Momo still found it... suspicious.

"Y-yeah, how about you? I can drop you off your apartment if you want? Unless you have somewhere else to be" Mina pulled out her keys

"Sure, why not"

Moments later Momo found herself staring at the streets, Looking at people as they pass by them.

The car ride was unusually quiet, not like it was something new. Momo herself isn't that talkative and Mina... She's naturally quiet.

Momo debated in her head whether she should confront the girl of her worries and thoughts.

And before she can make a decision, Mina pulled over infront of her apartment. She gasp and mentally slapped herself.

"You okay? We're here" Mina reminded, probably notice how Momo was spacing out.

"oh, yeah, Than— are you busy? Do you have anything in your plate right now?" Momo decided to push her luck

"No.." mina frowned as if she was thinking "No, none"

"Wanna stay for the mean time? Play games maybe?" Momo anticipated her answer as she recalls the memories of her and mina playing games over at her family house.

"Sure? Why not, It's been ages, let me just park the car properly" Mina answered with a smile and Momo sighed mentally before going out the car.

She went ahead first and opened the door, Preparing water for them and the gaming console that her sister recently brought for her.

Minutes later Mina entered, Took off her shoes and settled comfortably at the couch

"It feels weird with only you and Me here" momo couldn't help but point out, she felt her cheeks heat up at the realization. A rare sight she would say.

Normally Sana and Chaeyoung or everyone would be here but when they got into college things started to change and they rarely hang out all together now.

"We're too old for mario cart but okay" Momo settled at the couch next to Mina

"Oh we're never too old to play games, Mina" Momo replied as takes the controller and gave the other to Mina

She then noticed the slight change in Mina's eyes when she said that. Momo couldn't help but frown. But she decided to play first before talking to her.

They played a couple of laps and changed to 2 more games before they settled down the controller, feeling the tiredness of their hands and fingers for pressing ont the keys too much.

"Are you hungry?" Momo asked and Mina shook her head

"I still feel full with what we ate earlier"

"I see..."

Then there was silence between them, the only sound is the back ground music of the game they were playing

"it's been a couple of hours, i should get go— no!" momo shouted unconsciously and Mina looked at her confused

"i mean, no, stay..." momo cleared her throat unsure of how she should deliver her questions.

"Why?" the other girl couldn't help but ask

"a-are you... Okay?" was the first thing Momo thought of asking, she honestly don't know why she asked that but maybe as their conversation moves, she'll be able to organize her thoughts

"what do you mean? Why are you asking?" mina was confused as hell but she almost answered Momo with a 'No'

"I just want to know if you're fine, Emotionally, psychically, psychologically—why?" Momo look at her when she was cut off and her forehead was knitted, She can tell she was confused but she can also see the sadness in her eyes.

"You don't tell us anything about... you" Momo decided to cut to the chase and just be forward with her words.

"You're confusing the hell out of me Momo, And what do you mean i don't tell you about me? Were you not listening to what i said earlier at lunch?"

"Mina that's not what i meant, I know you tell us something about yourself but you never tell us about your problems"

"what makes you think i have... problems?" Mina countered eith another question that pissed Momo off a little

"Can you just answer whether you're okay or not???" Momo got impatient and raised her voice a little, something she rarely do

"I don't get— Mina, we've been freinds for 7 years and i've observe everyone including you, You never tell us anything about your worries, You only tell us if you're okay or not but you never tell us the reason why"

Mina frowned and sighed, She wanted to leave, She should've went straight home and declined Momo's invitation to play if this is how it's going to be.

Because in all honesty, she didn't want to talk about anything about her problems.

"I'm asking again, are you okay?"

Mina closed her eyes, she feels it get wet with her tears. Her heart is racing and she doesn't know what to expect from the following questions momo will shoot at her

"No"

"Why?"

And that was the question that Mina thinks she'd be unable to answer

It took a couple of minutes of silence before Momo got impatient again

"Do you not trust us? Me— Momo! T-thats not it" Mina came to her defense as fast as lightning, She didn't want to speak about herself but she also didn't want to create a misunderstanding among them.

"Then tell me, why are you not okay?" Momo insisted on knowing and that really turned Mina into an emotional mess. 

She was just afraid to speak for herself and she doesn't know why. Right now, it seem childish for a college student but Momo is getting on her nerves for some reason, and she also don't want to speak abruptly not when she's suddenly not in the mood.

"Mina, I'm just worried about you, and i know the others are worried for you as well, you never tell us problems and that can worsen whatever it is that you're going through right now"

Mina felt like crying, she wanted to run away from the living room and leap through her car and go home, lock herself up in her bedroom as she try to weaken the sound of her parents fighting and shouting (if they were at home) 

"N-no, i'm sorry, not now" Mina cleared her throat, her voice and body was trembling

"I don't understand, Mina, you're so freaking close yet you're so out of reach, i just want to help yo— You don't need to!"

Mina raised her voice, mainly because of the mixture of emotions she's feeling cursing through her body (and maybe because of Momo)

Momo's eyes was wide open, Mina never raise her voice to anyone, never. So when she heard how her tone change she panicked

Was she prying in too much? What if she started a new fire inside Mina? 

"M-mina i'm sorry, i was just trying to let you know that i'm here, we're here. It's okay to open up" Momo tried to reach out for her hand but mina was fast to stand up

"I'm going home, Thanks for inviting me over" Her tone was now cold, colder than the breeze outside

But of course, Momo did not let her out easily

"Mina— Momo! Please! Just let me go home! I have my reasons okay!?"

Momo frowned, she knows she shouldn't let her feelings get ahold of herself but she couldn't help it

"I just don't get why? aren't we your friends? You said you trust us then why can't you open up?" Momo raised her voice a little

"that's right, you're just a friend"

Momo's jaw dropped with ehat she heard, it's probably just because of her feelings as well but she couldn't helo but feel hurt

"Goodbye" Mina took her purse amd left but before she can close the door shut, she heard Momo mutter

"Yeah, You're _best_ friend of 7 years"

###

Momo angrily threw the can of beer in the trash can after crumpling it like a piece of paper as she lets out a frustrated groan.

She never had a fight with Mina and this was the first time. She admits that it was her fault for going straight to point without asking Mina first if it was okay to her about it 

She was angry at herself, She wanted to tell the others that she just had a fight with the girl she's been crushing on ever since but she can't.

With that you can say that Momo is a hypocrite.

"Gosh i'm the worst" she huffed, opening another can of beer and drinking them in one go "stupid"

She wanted mina to open up to her when she herself can't even tell their other friends that she has feelings for the youngest japanese member of their circle

But even though she failed today, At least she manage to guess that there really is a problem and Momo make sure that next time she'll be able to make her talk.

But the next time never came. yet.

It's been two weeks since their argument and Mina is avoiding her at the university, Whenever momo tries to approach her she would make an excuse or she would suddenly join her other circle.

And of course, Sana, Who is basically Momo's twin couldn't help but notice the unusual tension between her friends.

(Even though sana is claimed to be Momo's twin, the latter never told her about her feelings towards their youngest japanese friend, but of course, Sana had her doubts)

"Yeah, sorry, i still have to finish some things, i'll make it up to you next time" Mina avoided Momo's eyes as she speak with Sana, her voice seemingly directed only to Sana. like she's acting as though Momo did not exist at all.

Sana notice how Mina only muttered a goodbye to her and not to Momo who was just quietly standing next to her And that was her cue.

"Wanna go grab some milktea?" Sana asks but she was already dragging momo out of campus, heading straight to a near coffee shop. She waited until their orders arrive before popping the question

"So, what's up?"

Momo looked at her with confused eyes, playing with the boba inside her mouth

"Don't play dumb, momo. You think i don't sense the tension between you and Mina? What did you finally confess and got rejected?" Sana smirked and it took momo a lot of control in her mouth not to suddenly spit everything at sana

"W-what are you talking about?!" Momo was sure she never let her feelings show through the outside when she's with the girls so the question sana asked just shook her so bad

"and you're playing dumb again, You also think i didn't know about your little crush on our Minari? Have you notice you're a simp towards her, always doing whatever she ask you to do?"

Momo thought there was no point hiding it anymore "Was i that obvious?"

"Not really but you know how much i know you"

"i figured but no... I wasn't rejected, Nor did i confess" Momo looked down at the table and frowned as she recall her exchange of words with Mina

"Then what happened?"

"we... Fought"

Sana squint her eyes, Unsure if she should believe her best friend, she knew how much Mina hated arguments so she wasn't sure if Momo was telling the truth about them fighting, but then again the tension she noticed between the two doesn't lie

"Why?"

"well..." Momo sighed, drinking from the straw first before telling Sana why and what really happened.

"Well... Now that you mentioned it, you do have a point"

Momo was glad that Sana agreed to her, that means she isn't the only one who's thinking that way towards mina

"But if we're going to be honest here, you're at fault"

"i know, i never said i wasn't"

"You should apologize"

"Of course, i would i just don't know when"

"We're having barbecue on Jihyo's this weekend remember? Perfect opportunity" Sana smiled as she reminded her of Jihyo's invitation, Saying it was go celebrate them passing their exams

"right..."

It wasn't long before the two parted and went home, Momo immediately sinking into her couch, feeling the painful throb in her chest as she thinks about Mina.

She thinks of ways on how to start the conversation but she's having second thoughts.

Mina ignored her for two weeks and what makes her think she wouldn't ignore her this weekend.

"But it wouldn't hurt to try"

Weekends arrived in a flash and they be staying over Jihyo's for tonight, But Momo arrived earlier than usual so the others wasn't there yet.

Really, it was unintentional and she didn't know that Mina arrived early as well, When the girl opened the door for her they locked eyes.

"h-hey"Momo greeted but she was only answered by a nod before Mina left to help jihyo at the kitchen.

"you're unusually early today, hirai" Jihyo peaked hef head out to the greet her

"i was bored waiting for the time so i had no choice but to go here early" Momo flopped down the couch and opened the television, she's been here countless of times that she and the others feel way too comfortable, It was as if they owned the house themselves

"Well atleast help us here in the kitchen, so i can set up the grill outside"

Momo thought that if she were to help in the kitchen, things will just be awkward between her and Mina

"i can go set up the gri—HELL NO! You might set the house on fire instead" Jihyo cut her off and she really couldn't argue with that.

So Momo let the tv on, Played songs on youtube, before going to the kitchen, eyeing Mina who was obviously ignoring her still. she was glad jihyo already left to the back yard and not witness the abnormal atmosphere between her and Mina.

They silently worked in the kitchen, Momo washing the veggies to be used in the salad, Doing light work as always. The girls forbid her of using the knife or cooking because things can get really messy if Momo was in charge.

Mina in the other hand was gracefully as always, chopping fast but careful. there was a reason why she is here early. Mina is a great cook and whoever says otherwise will receive a smack from Momo herself.

Momo was done with her part but she was still standing, just quietly watching the girl she had an argument with two weeks ago.

She then remembered how and why she liked the girl, It was her smile, her gummy smile that never fails to make her stomach be filled with butterflies.

But sadly she hasn't seen that smile for the last two weeks. And she don't think she will any time soon.

"Momo"

momo flinched and was shock to hear the girl speak

"y-yes?" she was hoping and anticipating the girl's response but

"you're in the way" her heart shattered as she sighed, muttering an apology before moving to the side and let Mina do was she needs to do.

It took momo a couple of minute before deciding to speak

"Are... You still angry?" her voice was low but it was enough for Mina to hear

"why would i be" was mina's answer and it confused the hell out of Momo

Is she acting like they didn"t argue just two weeks ago? 

"Mina, i'm sorry, really"

Mina frowned at her voice, She was sincere. Of course, Momo never really meant to hurt her, she was just worried about her but then she snapped and yelled and told something horrible to Momo, if anything it's her that should be apologizing. but she couldn't find it in herself to do so, like always.

"Mina" Mina felt her take a step forward

"Momo, Not now please"

"promise me we'll talk later" Mina can feel her intense stare at her back

"Okay, i promise, now go away... For the mean time"

"Thank you" momo peak over her side and smiled before going back to the living room, Just then the doorbell rang and she saw Nayeon and Jeongyeon together with the maknaes.

Meanwhile, Jihyo squint her eyes as she eyed mina who was now wearing a frown. she noticed the change between the two early birds and just as she suspected something is wrong with the way the spoke to each other, not to mention she read through momo's lips a "Sorry"

She wondered what could possibly happen between them but she figures she'll save it for later. For now she busied herself with the grill.

Soon everyone arrived and just like the good old highschool days, It was loud. Things were the same just as before except for one thing.

Mina and Momo.

Sana confirmed that the two haven't talk yet by how Mina avoids her at all cost, Clinging onto Chaeyoung and Dahyun. Laughing normally, speaking when asked. Everything was normal except for how she treats Momo like the girl didn't exist at all.

She sighed loudly and Jihyo noticed it. The latter walked over her with a cup in her hands and settled beside her.

"What's up?" Sana asked with a smile

"Have you noticed something different?" with her tone, sana was sure that Jihyo was hesitant to ask.

"i mean between those two" Jihyo puckered her lips and point it at Mina and Momo

Sana scoffed, of course, others will notice the tension between them too.

"Yeah, Momo said they fought" Sana kept her voice down even though Nayeon and Jeongyeon's loud voices was enough to muffle her voice, she still tried to be discreet while talking about their two friends.

"What? Why?" a frown was present in Jihyo's face and she was confused as well, What could they possibly argue about? Who's the greater nerd between them? 

"yeah i don't think i should tell you this myself but knowing momo i'm sure she'll explain to us later, But for now do you want to help me make those two talk to each other?" Sana smirked with her sudden plan and of course Jihyo went along.

They've been talking, singing, drinking, and eating for the last 3 hours that they have decided ti settle down for the mean time and play games.

They played cards against humanities and is teasing Mina for having such "horrible" personality, her answers was just too dark and the others couldn't help but tease her

"not my fault those cards goes to me okay" Mina laughed and Momo can feel her stomach flip. Oh how she missed seeing that gummy smile

Their second game was jengga, they got more drunk as the game goes on because of fhe consequences.

They also played Monopoly, Uno, and other card games.

They thought they were finished with the games when Sana suggested to play the kings game and that was where they commenced the plan to make Mina and Momo talk to each other

Jihyo settled next to Mina and Sana sat next to Momo, hoping that if either of them got the King, they'll force Momo and Mina to lock themselves up in a cabinet for 5 minutes.

It was pretty childish, But momo always tell them "No one is too old to play games" so why not.

if they fail then they'll just let Mina and Momo make up on their own.

The game started and everyone has chosen a stick, Sana and jihyo exchanged glances before shaking their head subtly, telling each other that they were not the king.

"I'm the king!!" Chaeyoung announced, her cheeks was red and she was obviously drunk they already know things will get heated now that all of them are drunk but they don't care, they play this game every time ever since and a looooooot has happened between all of them already so theu can careless about what the others would tell them to do

"Number 5 and number 8 Dance to my ears candy!, the i love yous part please" chaeyoung smirked, feeling proud of her request

Everyone looked around to see who number 5 and number 8 was and it turns out to be Momo and Nayeon

They stood up as Jeongyeon played the song and skipped to the pre chorus. The two started dancing, smiling and getting into the mood, Even went further and finished the whole chorus.

For a moment Momo forgot about her worries and definitely enjoyed dancing with Nayeon.

Little did she know that a certain someone was eyeing them rather differently, But no one saw her. The smile her lips made a good disguise of what she's actually feeling.

But the keen eyed Sana did not fail to see the sadness (or maybe jealousy) in her eyes

"Ohooo this is so interesting" Sana thought to herself and also mentally slapped herself for not being too observant before with her other friends.

They shuffled the stick and pick a new one, Jeongyeon was King and she asked 7 and 2 to make everyone squeal, Whatever they do is up to them and if they got everyone's approval then they pass if not they take two shots

Momo look around who was 7 and 2, hers was 3.

It turns out to be Mina and Chaeyoung. those two are super close and Momo wondered what they will do to make their heart race and face red.

Chaeyoung smirked as she lock eyes with Mina as though they were talking in their minds. The shorter girl approached Mina and everyone seemed to be anticipating whatever they will do

Chaeyoung settled on Mina's lap, Wrapping her arms around the girl. Nayeon already approved of them. A big smile was plastered in her face, hands showing a thumbs up

It seem as though they were acting, and the others was still waiting for what's to come next

What happened next was totally unexpected "Unnie" chaeyoung breathe through Mina's neck "Take me" it was a whisper but enough for everyone to hear

And then Mina flipped them over, trapping the shorter girl under, Holding her wrist above her head as she leaned down as though she was gonna kiss her

But of course she didn't, Everyone was squealing so bad and even though momo felt this unsettling feeling inside her, her face was flushed and red.

She won't lie that she felt a little jealous even though it was just a game but she also wouldn't lie that she's flustered as hell with the thought of herself in chaeyoung's shoes

"Oh my God that was so—" Sana coughed and totally did not expect what chaeyoung and Mina did and then she remembered momo

She chuckled at her reaction and took note of teasing the girl later because of her flushed face

Chaeyoung and Mina smiled at the girls before going back to their proper seats, Feeling smug and all for having to complete their king's request.

The game went on and it took 3 more rounds before finally, Finally! sana was the king and she immediately peak through momo's number, She saw it was 4

She look up at jihyo and she blinked 3 times, Telling her that Mina's number was 3

Sana couldn't contain her smile then.

"I order 3 and 4 to lock themselves in the wardrobe until the next 2 round of this game"

"what a lame request" nayeon whined

"No it's not! It's like playing 7 minutes in heaven"jihyo of course came to defend Sana

Momo look down and saw her number was 4 she raised her it and waited for number 3 to show herself.

Her face when she saw mina raise her number was priceless and she look at Sana in horror

"you're so—" Momo wanted to curse Sana right there but that would make her suspicious and she isn't really ready to tell them what's going on

"go on then" Sana lead them to the wardrobe , there was one outside in the living room enough for them to fit in (whatever the wardrobe was doing in the living room, Only jihyo knows) 

Momo and Mina stood up hesitantly, settling inside the wardrobe slowly

"enjoy~" Sana went back to her seat and they started playing again

"before you ask and get angry again i was not part of— i know" Momo was cut off before she can explain

"You're so dumb though, Sana has been looking at your number since the game started, I noticed hyo doing the same with mine" Mina's voice was quiet but it was the same monotonous voice that she use whenever she's not in the mood

"D-dumb? Am not" momo defended herself and then she realized what Mina said

"You said since the game started, does that mean you w-were observing me?" Momo raised an eyebrow and Mina was taken a back, Sure she was subtly looking at Momo but that doesn't mean anything at all (at least that's what she tells herself)

"I have eyes, of course i'd notice"

"just like how i notice you for the last 7 years"

"Momo, I told you, we'll talk about this later"

"Why not now?"

"Are you dumb? We don't have unlimited time inside this wardrobe, definitely not the place to talk about something... Something" Mina stated as she roll her eyes

"But if i ask nicely like what Chaeyoung did, Would we talk?" Momo wasn't sure what's gotten into her, probably the lack of interaction with mina for the last two weeks or the alcohol they have been consuming but she was feeling bold right now 

So bold that she leaned over Mina and tried move her legs inside this narrow wardrobe so she can sit on her lap 

"Unn—" but before anything else happen the door opened revealing Sana and Nayeon with their phones up, obviously taking candid shots of Mina and Momo.

"Oh my god what were you two doing?!" Nayeon squealed when she saw Momo in all four and seemingly approaching Mina who was now red as a tomato.

"Nothing, There was something in my back so i had to move" Momo immediately left the wardrobe, Clearing her throat and mentally slapping herself. She can't help but agree with Mina, She is indeed stupid. She went back to her place and drank, calming her nerves

The game resume and Sana ann jihyo thought their plan failed so in the end they just let Mina and Momo make up on their own.

Hours later, everyone passed out and much later after that momo woke up. she check the time and it was pass 4 am. It was cold but the bodies beside her was enough to keep her warm.

Although she didn't want to, She untangled Tzuyu and Sana's arm around her and stood, Slowly making her way out of the living room where everyone was sleeping.

She then notice the space next to jeongyeon's, if she recalled Mina was beside jeongyeon before she fall asleep

She wondered where the girl was and decided to look around, Drinking water as she go, She check the bathroom but she wasn't there. she decided to go outside and there she saw Mina standing by the fence, illuminated by the moonlight. Letting her hair flow with the wind.

Slowly, she made her way towards the girl

"Can't sleep?" She asked, Mina did not budge at all upon hearing her or maybe because she sensed Momo's presence earlier

"Yeah" Mina kept her head straight, not even glancing at Momo who was shivering from time to time

Momo did not speak after, it was too early for deep conversation anyway, Instead she admired the moon. It was a full a moon tonight

"The moon is beautiful isn't it?" she said to Mina, unconsciously of course and the girl started panicking

"W-what do you mean by that?" Mina's face was red and Momo realized what she just said

"N-no i m-mean literally, gosh" Momo turned red as well, Her body suddenly feel hot

"Don't go telling that to a fellow japanese Momo" Mina sighed although some part of her was disappointed.

Momo caught her breath and decided then that she would tell her feelings, i mean mina is talking to her normally right now that's a good sign right?

"Well, literal meaning or not of that phrase, I mean it"

"i think you're still drunk, you should head back to sleep"

"No, i mean it Mina, I like you i've always... Liked you, Why do you think i observe you for so many years"

"Momo, Are you for real right now cause i swear... I'm gonna slap you so hard if you're joking" Mina faced her, Her face was red but her forehead is knitted 

"I'm dead serious, Mina, So really, our argument two weeks ago pained me" Momo scoffed, thinking about the nights she spent clutching onto her chest, making the pain go away as tears stream down her face all becasue Mina ignored her.

"And i'm really really sorry that i was nosy, i just— couldn't bare seeing you laugh with sadness in your eyes, I wanted to do something so please don't run away this time"

"Momo..." Mina felt tears form on the side of her eyez not because she was being confronted again by the same person but because the person she likes actually likes her too.

"I should also apologize for snapping like that and for ignoring you, I really gave what you said so much thoughts and was actually planning on telling you... Somehow... Well what can you say, i'm a coward, i can't speak for myself, i can't speak to save my life.... I'm afraid"

Momo let Mina speak, Listening intently toher every word. She just confessed but her heart isn't racing so much, If anything it was beating normally

"It's not that i don't trust you guys, gosh i trust every one of you with every fiber of my being, You guys were my... home... So to speak, I didn't want to tell what my problems are because i didn't want to burden any of you. And really just having you guys by my side was enough for me to escape from this cruel world"

"You don't have to go with the details if you don't want to, Save it for next time but... go on Tell me more"

Before Mina can speak more, They decided to go out of the yard and take a better look of the outside, settling down the grass, Sitting next to each other.

"i was just afraid to speak, You know how much i despise putting pressure and stress to myself, and confrontation is one of it's catalyst, so again, i apologize for snapping at you back in your apartment, i was just too overwhelmed"

Momo hummed "I apologize too"

"Just like you said i won't go with the details... Yet... But i'll tell you, When i'm ready"

"Of course, take your time, i won't rush you like what i did before, But can i just say that you are not a coward, The fact that you're here today telling me all this proves that you're not a coward, And! you're not a burden, telling us your problems will not and never burden us, You know how Whiny Nayeon unnie is right? And how much she has so many things to say everyday? Had any one of us ever complained? No. So it's okay to open to up, and it's better even, you won't have to keep all the shits inside your head" momo gave her a heart warming smile, it was still dark but the dim light coming from the moon was enough to illuminate and reflect on their eyes.

Mina couldn't help but get lost in her eyes, It's like Momo holds a universe inside these small orbs

"Also about my confession, you don't have to give an answer right a—"for the nth time that day, Momo was cut off by Mina's hands caressing her cheeks and bringing her into a soft kiss

"Never mind" Momo thought as her eyes grew wide, She couldn't contain her smile before melting into the kiss

Moments later they parted and Mina leaned into her chest "i'm so embarrassed" she whispered but when she heard momo's loud heart beat, She thought maybe the latter felt the same

"was that your answer then?" Momo asked just to clarify things or maybe to tease the girl as well, she felt Mina nod on her chest

"i didn't quite _heard_ it, Can you tell me again?"

There were silence then, momo opened her mouth to take back what she said but then Mina look up and pulled her in to another kiss, Much longer this time

Momo smiled once again before wrapping her hands around Mina. She couldn't help but be so happy.

Happy that her feelings were returned well, Happy that she and Mina made up, And maybe too happy that she and Mina are currently making out.

Momo decided to push her down the grass without breaking the kiss but then both of them came to a halt when they heard coughing noises, _Exaggerated_ coughing noises

The two quickly stop and was about to move away from one another when Nayeon spoke

"Too late love birds" and then they heard Sana squeal, Trying her best not be too loud so early, it wasn't even morning yet.

Momo and Mina didn't have any choice but to hide to each other due to embarrassment. their friends just caught them kissing at dawn and Sana probably filmed them too

"you two have a lot of explaining to do" jihyo stated, her voice was hoarse and her hair was disheveled.

later that day Momo and Mina explained what went on after their lunch two weeks ago and now they're all a crying mess because of what Mina just shared to everyone.

If Momo was in her shoes she'll really be afraid to talk.

Turns out their family was in a crisis, Mina's father changed and is always drunk, gambling every night using the money he gets from her Mom's family business, he sometimes bring some woman at home thus her parents fight everyday every night that it took a toll on Mina's mental health, always wanting to be away from the house.

"no wonder she stays at the university longer than usual" Momo thought

The girls then reassured her that they will always be there for her and that she shouldn't hesitate to tell her about what she's feeling because talking it out really helps lessening the weight of any problems.

in the end Mina felt light hearted as though something was lifted from her shoulders, she thanked the girls especially Momo who encouraged and confronted her about it.

Days after that Mina seemed more smiley, of course the problem was still there, it was still present but knowing someone— _some people_ are there for you, Willing to lend an ear or two, makes her light hearted and overwhelmed, it was bearable now.

And now Momo's next suggestion was for her to do the same to her parents although she knew Mina would take her time, She still hate confrontation but not with her 8 bestfriends.

"we'll work on that okay, i hope everything goes well in the future" Momo held out her hand and mina happily takes it, intertwining their fingers

"I hope so" Mina was indeed sad with her family's condition right now but thanks to Momo, Her... Girlfriend? (they have never made it clear yet) she found someone she can lean on

"Do you want to stay over for the mean time?"

"Why are you asking as if i don't come over every single day" mina couldn't help but laugh

Minutes later they found themselves cuddling on the couch, Momo laying on Mina's chest. Enjoying the sound of Mina's heartbeat while smelling her scent, Mina smelled like Mint candy and it's refreshing for momo

"Say..." Mina let out a sigh as she her momo humm "what are we?"

Momo lifted her head up, she was squinting her eyes "i thought you made it clear last time at jihyo's..."

"b-but you didn't said anything..." Mina pouted and how could Momo ever resist the pout from The Myoui Mina "I-i just... Wanted to... Hear you say it"

"Say what?"

"You know, The question" Mina was beet red now and she was actually close to changing the topic until Momo smiled warmly, leaning down to press their foreheads together

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Mina blushed even more before nodding and muttering a small "Yes"

"What was it? I didn't quite _heard_ it" Momo smirked hoping Mina caught up with what she meant and when Mina pulled her in for a kiss then that confirms that her words was understood.

Momo couldn't help but melt into the kiss, she felt Mina smile and she opened her eyes, Sadness was no longer plastered in her eyes.

Mina no longer smiled with sadness in her eyes and Momo was happy with the decision she made last month after the lunch with her friends.

Momo was the first to part, Licking her lips and smiling widely "It's okay to rely on people sometimes" she whispered

"yeah, Took me long enough to realize..." Mina mirrored her expression before pulling her down, letting her lay on her chest

"Thank you"

***

**Author's Note:**

> Moral lesson of this story is it's okay to rely on someone during hard times (Something i fail to do every time) thank you for reading<3


End file.
